


pride season

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [228]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Drabble, Gen, Lars isn’t in the fic himself, Pride, SU - Freeform, Trans Lars (Steven Universe), its only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It was pride season again, and Steven couldn’t be happier.





	pride season

Steven happily walked towards Beach City. He was humming “Haven’t you noticed I’m a star?” to himself while smiling. Soon the sand under his sandals changed into concrete, a symbol that he was closer to the actual city than the temple. The first thing that got his attention was all the rainbow decor everywhere. Rainbow banners, different colored balloons everywhere, and so much more! It looked so pretty, and he immediately recognized it from previous years.

Was it Pride season already?

He sure hoped so, Pride was amazing. Everyone showing that they could be themselves, parades, dancing and just meeting new people. It celebrated the amazing diversity between all humans (and gems!).

He would have to find out about the time of the parade, he had to bring all the gems to it.

He he kept thinking about Pride as he walked towards the Big Donut to get his breakfast. It was always so funny to talk to Lars and Sadie. Or well, it would probably only be Sadie this time, since it was too early for Lars.

As he opened the door, the usual chime sung, and Sadie happily greeted him.

“Hey Steven. Happy Pride! Do you want the usual?”

Steven was about to tell her yes, until he saw the new donuts, with rainbow colored glazing.

“I wanna have pride donuts. They look delicious.”

Sadie smiled.

“I know, right? Are you gonna be in the parade?”

“Of course! I just need to know when it is.”

“It’s tomorrow at noon. Me and Lars’ are going. We spent an hour yesterday trying to find his trans flag in his room. It was dirty and stank, so now it’s in the wash.”

“Heh, ew.”

“I know right? That flag deserved to be clean long ago.”

“Yeah, Pearl would never it get that dirty. Trust me.”


End file.
